


surrounded

by WattStalf



Series: Naritaverse Months 16-17 [49]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Anri reflects on those around her.





	

Even though there are a lot of things for her to be worried about, for right now, for this moment, Anri is happy. Anri is happy because she has so many people around her, and those people have chosen to accept her and try to understand he for who she is.

She has nothing to hide now, not from these people, and though she has a lot to continue to worry about, she’s realizing that her place in the world is not one of those things. Her place in the world is right here, with these people- her friends. Already, she’s felt that sense of acceptance, with Erika who accepted her with open arms, and now, that’s who they’re trying to find.

That’s why she knows that she has to worry, and she is worried for one of the first to see her for who she truly is and smile, but right now, she wants to be happy, for just a moment. All these faces are familiar, and some more so than others- how long has she been hiding herself from Mika, who isn’t daunted in the slightest now that she knows the truth?- and all of them, she now has to count as some of her closest friends, because she doesn’t have to be afraid around them anymore.

She loves them, every last one of them. Even Seiji’s older sister, with the mean face and sharp tongue, isn’t quite so bad, though apparently she’s Mika’s rival, in some way. That situation seems a bit too complicated for Anri to even try to wrap her head around, but she’s in no position to judge, considering how complicated her own love life is.

Which reminds her of Saki, the girl looking so proud of her progress despite only knowing her for a few short hours. She should have only made things more complicated and the two of them shouldn’t have hit it off so immediately. Anri knows that it’s odd that the two of them bonded as they did, or that she counts her as one of the people that she loves for accepting her, but there’s just no changing the fact that she and Saki, in such a short time, have formed a very special bond.

And then there’s Kyohei, who helped open her eyes to just how blind she’s been regarding those around her, and her own place and her own right to be happy as she is. Without some of his kind words and guidance, she doesn’t know if she could be this happy. As for Walker, his enthusiasm was similar to Erika’s at first, and though the two of them have come to show their affection for her in different ways, she’s grateful for his unique outlook. Saburo she’s just getting to know, but he accepts her just as willingly as his friends, going along with whatever it is that they do without so much as batting an eye.

They’re all wonderful people in their own ways, and when she thinks of Mikado and Masaomi and how much she wants them to be a part of this, she knows that she’s going to have to earn this sort of acceptance with them. Her mind wanders to Celty, who has always been there for her, and to Shinra, who stands at Celty’s side and offers Anri what support he can, and she thinks of Akabayashi, who has done so much for her without asking anything in return. She’s never been alone, has she?

Someday, she wants to have everyone together, with her two closest friends right there with her, seeing her and accepting her the way these people have, so that she can finally love them the way she loves these people.


End file.
